Kiyomi Inoue
Inoue Kiyomi (no not the song she will turn you into sashimi) LOL OK I RELENT *'Inoue Kiyomi' (井上清美) **'Inoue' -> Means "above the well", from Japanese 井 (i) meaning "well, mine shaft, pit", an unwritten possessive marker の (no), and 上 (ue) meaning "above, top, upper". **'Kiyomi' -> From 聖 (kiyo) "holy, sacred" or 清 (kiyo) "pure, clean" and 美 (mi) "beautiful". Kiyomi is also a Japanese citrus fruit, a hybrid of Miyagawa Wase mikan and a Citrus sinensis orange created in 1949. *The useless player on the team who does nothing but wait for the GM to be nice to her because that's what Keepers essentially do *Japanese-American. Was scouted by the US but they sent the wrong person to deal with her: "your money is so far up your white a** that when you speak, dollar bills come out." She always preferred Japan anyway. *'♮' -> A natural. I'm on Dad's laptop so I can't view many symbols, so I might find a better one for you in the nearby future. "a natural is an accidental which cancels previous accidentals and represents the unaltered pitch of a note." It symbolizes how you've always tried to not let your background and past affect you all that much — and when you did let them affect you, you adamantly refused to let it be negative. Your lack of Si helps, kind of, but sometimes you remember the bad things and have to process them with Ni. You're still the same girl who wasn't scared to take things into her own hands and get away with it. Maybe people consider you as someone who bends to society's whims, but in spite of everything and everyone that's ever happened to you, you're still natural. You're still yourself, and your view of the world has remained relatively unchanged; in this kind of world, that's one hell of an achievement. *ENTJ af. lowkey captain probably because she's too efficient for life. ---- *Born on April 24 *Her mother's name is Hana and was born on September 30. *She's fond of apples. *If she hadn't pursued a Quidditch career, she figures she would've probably have gone to Muggle college and uni to get a degree in medicine - she's always had a thing for poisons. *She has a maternal aunt named Kiki who is very much intent on destroying gender stereotypes. *Her sibling Kaede is really into video games and sailing. ---- *the team things: *She can't severely injure her teammates when they sing the consarned song so whenever she's on wake up duty, she dumps ice water on them and screams "WAKE UP LOSERS!" into their ears. She's totally mature. **Rin probably holds the record for "how many times I almost got pneumonia" ---- *mYOUI BLACK SWAN MINA AHHHHHHH *She looks really cute but if you're turned off by cussing, back tf away now. ---- *Jokingly half ice nymph because a five year old is playing with her mood switch ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ *┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻ just. this. *Will be civil and humane towards people who don't sing the stupid song (cough basically only haru lol rip cough) *Can make you feel like the worst idiot to ever walk this earth with one twitch of her expression *Has no time for people's tomfoolery, but surprisingly has a joking side *Vocally grossed out by PDA and affection in general *"I'm not an introvert- I just don't like to put my foot in my mouth like some morons." *More passionate about things that she'd like to admit, and more driven than most people expect *Still nurses a lost love for baseball *Irked by procrastination. PEOPLE NEED TO LEARN TO MOVE IT. *Isn't a fan of dwelling on things nor mulling them over. Act now, consequences later. *"'think before you speak' has it ever occurred to adults that I have a crappy conscience, not a crappy brain?" *Has mastered the art of not sounding sarcastic when she is. *Quite a dork when it comes to horror movies, but doesn't like the cheesy crap either *Will defend her collection addiction to a moot *Consider yourself a blessing unto this world if you get her to smile *Flips out at the sight of blood *She used to be more easygoing but sh!t happened so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ *She's relatively competitive, but she refuses to be a sore loser especially in bed. *She secretly finds naive people adorable. However, she exerts more effort in trying to instruct them in the ways of Let's Be A Little More Realistic Here, Shall We?™ *An odd "hate me or lose me" type of person. *Despite all her indirect "mishandling" of her teammates, she hasn't ever laid a finger on them ever. *Insecure about her little quirks and does her best to not show them in front of anyone. She's always considered them a weakness; she hates being a victim of cold reading. *As impulsive as she is, emotions aren't and will never be her cup of tea. *Curiosity might have killed the cat, but sheer willpower brought it back. ("Necromancy is illegal, so that'll have to do.") Without a doubt, it's mind power in Kiyomi's case. Her spleen is often outshone by her over-consuming acuity. The crispness of her turned in assignments almost perfectly convey how oiled the gears in her head are, although the professors never liked how she gave them a run for their Galleons. In spite of this, she has never been one to showcase her scholarly credentials and it only ever pops up like an unwelcome jack-in-the-box when the past is brought up. By that time, Kiyomi tends to be long gone. After all, there's no point dwelling on inflexible things and she's only smart because she tries. *Given how her parents were both athletes, it was no surprise when Kiyomi apparently began to learn from their footsteps. Overshadowing her academic attitude was her genetic and fierce athleticism. Self discipline never became a problem for her again once she evoked the dormant interest. Even though she isn't particularly obvious about it, the unyielding girl is passionately and singlemindedly driven. It was once said that human determination surpasses time and space - Kiyomi is a prime example. PDA isn't welcome in her workspace, and godforbid you try to change her mind about her many issues with society. Procrastinators should find a cure inside the lowkey taskmaster that Kiyomi is, except she might not be the ideal kind. Did you read the door sign? It says "TOMFOOLERY WILL BE INCARCERATED." *While a pseudo-ice nymph at mind, the same can't be truly said for Kiyomi's heart. There's a five year old playing with her mood switch and frankly it isn't a brilliant idea to hamstring them. ("That's... child abuse, too.") As impulsive as she is, emotions aren't and will never be her cup of tea. Naivety does elicit some kind of light amusement from her, and on occasion, one of her mythical smiles. However, she exerts more effort in trying to instruct them in the ways of Let's Be A Little More Realistic Here, Shall We?™ and there is no thwarting her on that platform. If you're a neophyte to ad libbing, then you might as well stick your head in the ground and stay there; she considers planning a good idea, but is a good bed friend of impetuosity. *Unintentionally, Kiyomi is slotted in the "have to hate them, cannot lose them" category. She despises being a victim of cold reading and is saddled with the unfortunate position of being insecure about her individuality. There resides a streak of competitiveness inside of her, but she refuses to be a sore loser especially in bed. Blessed with the oh so useful ability of telling people they're disappointments of the human race, she has few inhibitions on slamming people down a peg or two whenever that seems to be the most viable option. It's more than a tad hard imagining her as easygoing, but in all truth, she's civil and likable towards people who don't sing the dumb Kiyomi song aka just Haru. If you're terrific or just lucky, maybe you'll even catch one of her jokes. ---- *Childhood **Inoue Kiyomi was one of those kids who were last ditch attempts to keep marriages intact. It failed because both of her parents had a mind-boggling infidelity habit ("they were both hypocrites. it was almost funny to watch."), but she was born anyway (because abortion is looked down upon, especially if it's for no reason). When she started crawling, she was already aware of her parents' irreparable relationship. The yelling matches were kind of hard to ignore. **Most of her childhood can be summed up by "well, fair enough." Her parents split before she was even seven. Her mom got custody of her, and her dad got custody of her brother. They were allowed to visit each other, but those grew scarcer as the years dwindled by. Fast forward to years later, her brother isn't a brother and they're a sibling because it turned out they were agender. Kiyomi was nonplussed about the whole situation whilst her dad was flipping out. ("He was all about self acceptance, so he freaked out when he knew nothing about gender identities. I'm glad I never got his anxiety. Poor Dad.") Rewind. Kiyomi stayed in the US with her mother up until she was twelve. Her first act of magic had been when she gave a local racist bully a concussion by increasing the impact of her thrown math textbook. ("I can't bother to remember his face or name, but damn, I still remember how good that felt.") She attended Muggle school, destroyed notions that her generation was effed, and got her Ilvermorny invitation shortly after she turned eleven. Contrary to popular belief, she wasn't in Horned Serpent. She was picked by Wampus and Horned Serpent, but she chose Wampus because f*** people's expectations. Since she and her mother moved back to Japan, she was forced to transfer to Mahoutokoro. *Mahoutokoro days **"Mahoutokoro wasn't much of a difference, really. ("I still have my Ilvermorny uniform. You never heard that.") She came across her current teammates ("Blame the ROBs - the random omnipotent beings - for doing this to us."), of course, but let's not get into that lest the paps get a hold of it. That would be a mess. Kiyomi has to talk about her teammates in almost every interview, too, so no she isn't enthusiastic about talking about what they were like back in school. She was into Quidditch (naturally) and alternated between Keeper, Seeker, and on occasions, Chaser for all six years. Then there was Rin Sasaki. She needed to physically restrain herself from chopping his cocky face into itty bitty pieces because holy sh!t that kid is full of it. Haru Korusawa warmed up to her around third year ("He was surprisingly sane, unlike most of my classmates.") and to this day, she still likes him best out of all the people she knows ("Well, there's my brother, but we don't see each other often.") Graduation passed by ("I had high marks, if you even care."). The US tried to scout her to no avail. It was their fault, to be honest. They sent the wrong person to get her: "your money is so far up your white a** that when you speak, dollar bills come out." To be fair, the person she was speaking to was an a**hole. And that was the day she piqued the interest of the media. She eventually took an offer from one of the Japanese teams, and recently was picked to be Keeper for the national team. **"once upon a time there was an asshole named rin who to this day is not important enough to plague my dreams. i still like dumping my boiling tea down his shirt when we don't have any upcoming matches. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯" **"Also, since this is a confession time: Rin, I was the one who almost drowned your cat during sixth year. I'm not apologizing because your cat is still alive." *adulthood ---- *She's closest to Haru. *Her mp3 player is her life. It works around magic, which is good, otherwise she'd be yelling at her teammates 24/7. *Her skills at Shadow Hunters are unparalleled. Don't even try her. *Her former professors weren't fans of how she wrote detailed arguments on why the given homework was obsolete and passed them in along with her perfect answers. *She once burned down two rooms in their house because she tried to cook. *When she discovered the Shadowhunter Chronicles, she was amused and eventually became a fan. Sometimes people can catch her doodling runes on her arms. *Her orientations are a whirlwind from a Metapod. Let's go with "hesitantly experimenting." *She's a closeted KPOP fan. *She likes drawing the aesthetically pleasing things and people she sees in her spare time. *Collecting is a bit of an addiction to her. Anything that fits into the cute bag with the Undetectable Extension Charm goes. *If you mess up her baseball card collection, she'll do unspeakable things to you and everyone you care about. Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Myoui Mina Category:Kiyomi Inoue Category:DARP Characters